Kingdom hearts : Part 2: Rising Dreams
by Cauryn Terenkey
Summary: First, please read, Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hope and Dreams: Part 1. If you have, then the full summarry is inside
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts : Part 2: Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter One: Separation

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 2: Sora's nightmare has become reality when he wakes from the explosion. He is forced to continue alone, but he's not the only one with problems. Each member of the group had landed somewhere different, One in the grasp of Shinya, another in the waiting arms of the Guardian. To reach his friends again, Sora must fight his way to them, and find the strength inside that he didn't know he had.

Sora woke in a forest. It was dark, and the tree's looked dead. A few leaves still clung hopefully to the brittle branches. A strong breeze kicked up, bringing the forest to life, knocking the brittle branches together and whirling the leaves around him.

It took a moment to register the fact that he was alone, horribly alone. He remembered the explosion, how he'd failed to grab Kairi's hand. He began to call out for his friends, softly at first, slowly gaining volume.

Bewildered, Sora continued to cry out, hoping beyond hope that someone would hear him, and come. Sora looked up as a shower of black feathers fell upon and around him. He bent and picked one up off the ground. It was soft and velvety, and he knew it belonged to Iakkah. He began to call out for her, though the dead silence of the woods seemed to mute his voice. Receiving no answer, his mind turned to one person only.

Sora took a deep breath and screamed her name.

///**\\\

Sora looked up hours later, sighed, and stood. He had to get moving. Something would come to him later, telling him what to do.

And so he began walking. Nothing much changed, and if he was going in circles, he didn't much care. As long as an idea came to him, but even that seemed hopeless as his thoughts continued to move back towards Kairi.

What felt like days later, Sora finally collapsed in a pile of leaves, a tear leaking out of his eye. He was sore from the explosion, and who knew what else was wrong with him. Axel and Mikka had probably thought fast and opened up portals near everyone, separating them. But what if they hadn't made it?

Gritting his teeth, Sora dragged himself to his feet once more, determined not to let his friends down, weather they were dead or not. He pressed on, with at least a little since of direction. Near sunset, he was limping pretty badly, but he was moving faster. The tree's had thinned, and he could see them thinning even more up ahead.

He was so engrossed in making it out of the woods and getting some help, that he almost didn't see the ball of white fluff fly at him, screaming something about; "MUNCHIES AND CRUNCHIES!!!!!!!" Sora was flattened out, groaning. He didn't think he'd be able to get up if he couldn't shake the tiny creature from atop him. He did eventually shake the thing, and succeeded in getting to his knees. After regaining his breath, Sora looked over at the muttering creature, and saw that he was inspecting the Oath Keeper Keychain Kairi had given him.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Sora yelled, startling the creature. It yelled in fright, and ran off, and it was by chance that Sora caught him. He tripped and his hand stretched out to break his fall, it connected with a furry leg, so Sora latched on, tripping the tiny creature as well. Sora dragged it to him, and yanked the charm back into his possession, letting the thing go.

As Sora inspected the charm, the creature sulked beside a tree, twiddling his thumbs, smacking his lips and eyeing Sora's pockets. Before Sora knew it, He was under attack again, but this time some food stuffs were taken and moved out of his reach by the gleeful little creature. Sora glared at it, and walked over.

"Hey. You can't just go around stealing things from people, you know." He said. The creature jumped, and stuttered. Sora only sat down beside the nervous thing, to tired to do much. He looked over at the creature, who was looking at him cautiously. "Can I have some?" Sora asked with a smile. Slowly, the creature held out a packet of crackers that Sora took. "Thanks. I'm Sora, you?"

"Gurgi." The creature said, shyly shuffling his feet. "I-is master al right?" Sora shook his head.

"No." He said, slowly chewing a cracker. "Do you know if any other people are around here?"

"Yes Yes!!" Gurgi exclaimed. "Gurgi see lots of people! They live in big houses too!!" Gurgi excitedly pulled on Sora's hand, trying to get him to stand. Sora did slowly, hurting worse than before. He followed the exited creature out of the woods, and into a tiny back yard of a small brick house. Gurgi stopped there, apparently nervous. Sora let him stay.

"I'll be back okay? I'll bring you some food too."

"Okay." Gurgi said. He wondered if he would ever see his new friend ever again.

Sora however, stumbled to the back door of the house, raised a shaking hand, and knocked. Just as his came down, the door opened, and it went through the widening crack, landing Sora on the door step.

"HOLY SHIT!" Came a startled cry. "ANNA! GET OVER HERE!!" a young man yelled. Sora groaned and tried to get up. "Don't move!" came the voice, closer to him and lower in volume.

"What is it Nathaniel? Oh, oh my..."

"Call 911! Looks like he might be hurt bad." Nathaniel said. Not long after,. Sora heard Anna next to him, telling the paramedics on the other line how he was. Before long, Sora was in a moving vehicle, the sirens blaring. He closed his eyes against the bright lights and blacked out.

///***\\\

Sora woke up in a hospital bed, staring at the ceiling.

"He's up." Came a hushed voice. Sora looked in that direction, seeing a nurse and two cops. Sora's brow knitted together at this. Cops? What would they be doing here? He soon found out. After he answered a lot of questions from the Doctors, and he was deemed in good enough condition, he was interrogated by the police. Apparently he'd chosen the wrong town to land next to. There had been several deaths in the past week, and the numbers were only mounting. Sora was new, and obviously a number one suspect.

"I'm sorry I can't help you more." Sora said. And he was. He hated the thought of death, had been ever since he almost lost his home world to death. The officers left feeling quite unsatisfied. Moments later, Nathaniel and Anna came in, Anna smiling happily.

"Glad your okay, almost gave Nathaniel a heart attack!" She said. Nathaniel glared at his friend.

"...Did not..." He muttered. Sora grinned.

"Heh, sorry." he said. "I'm sure I scared you both, just glad you were home."

"So...You don't remember anything?" Anna asked curiously. Sora shook his head.

"No, no clue how I got here. Last thing I remember is an explosion." He frowned at the back wall, making the friends twiddle their thumbs awkwardly. "So, any idea how long until I'm out?" Sora asked curiously. The friends shook their heads.

The small talk continued until sundown, when the doctor approached and told them to go home. Nathaniel waved as he left, with the promise they'd be there the next day. Sora sighed as the door was shut. He knew he'd get no sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

i just realized i had the second chapter of the FIRST part up XD here's the real second chapter ^^

Kingdom hearts : Part 2: Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Two: Her Help; Her Ward

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 2: Sora's nightmare has become reality when he wakes from the explosion. He is forced to continue alone, but he's not the only one with problems. Each member of the group had landed somewhere different, One in the grasp of Shinya, another in the waiting arms of the Guardian. To reach his friends again, Sora must fight his way to them, and find the strength inside that he didn't know he had.

************************************

She moved the curtains aside to let in a little sunlight, looking back on the girl sleeping in her bed. Poor thing, separated from her friends and loved ones. sighing, she went outside quietly, walking without a sound on the moss covered ground. She looked up to the sky, searching for the star that the Keyblade Master was on. She found it easily enough, a darkened star with a speck of light.

Smiling, she relaxed beside her pool, trailing her fingers in the water, greeted by the sight of the Keyblade Master bed ridden in a hospital. She blew him a kiss, making the waters surface ripple. The young man moved in his sleep, muttering someone's name.

Inside the tiny home, She heard the girl stir and sit up due to the reeds that made up the mattress. She stroked the water at Sora's head, a tiny light appearing there, soon vanishing as his breathing regulated and a peaceful look appeared on his face. The door to his room opened, and She smiled at the astounded nurse and soon doctors.

The door to Her home opened, and the girl joined Her at the pool, laying a her head on Her shoulder. She reached up to pat the girls head, and the two sat watching as Sora was analyzed, and put into the home of one of the friends who had found him

///**\\\

lol

man, the Guardian chapters are all so short!! XD

well, how do you like it so far? I'm glad I got here, part one seemed to focus on Riku to much, not that it's a bad thing, but I'm sure you noticed I tried to get the focus on Sora again, but failed miserably!! lol well, the focus is once again on our favorite Keyblade Master, happy? i am! well, i hope you enjoy the conclusion to Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Hopes and Dreams!! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom hearts : Part 2: Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Three: Killer

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 2: Sora's nightmare has become reality when he wakes from the explosion. He is forced to continue alone, but he's not the only one with problems. Each member of the group had landed somewhere different, One in the grasp of Shinya, another in the waiting arms of the Guardian. To reach his friends again, Sora must fight his way to them, and find the strength inside that he didn't know he had.

* * *

Celeron, Shinya, Zheonart, and the newest addition to the ranks, Doof (a blond man in a black trench coat), all stood about a ball in the center of the room. In it was the interior of a rather large garden shed, with two occupants.

One was a frightened young man with white hair and his wide, pine green eyes reflected the fear in his heart. The other was Killer, lying in a growing pool of his own blood. In his partially open hand was a pair of garden sheers, the same ones he'd impaled himself on just moments before from the speed of running at the cornered young man. His mask had come off, revealing a young man, not even 18.

"So ends his life..." Celeron muttered. "Rather pathetic."

"Fat lot of good his little book did him." Doof snorted. Shinya smiled deviously.

"Do not worry, this world can still be taken down. You see, this happened many months ago. The book has landed into new hands." She looked over her shoulder at a pedestal near the curtains. Someone was sitting on it, half in and half out of the shadows. He was tossing a ball shaped object in his hand, up and down so it made a little 'smack' sound every time it hit his hand.

"Heads Up." He said, grinning evilly.

* * *

ugh...I am NOT good writing from the villains point of view. ugh...

but yes, it is sad, but Killer is indeed dead. Courtesy of Matt who will be mentioned in later chapters of Elder town, but he wont be a main character, he's just a funny side character.

well, i hope you enjoy having the focus on Sora for once, i know i will!! XD and i hope you continue to read and enjoy! (remember, i like all feed back!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom hearts : Part 2: Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Four: The Dead Tree.

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 2: Sora's nightmare has become reality when he wakes from the explosion. He is forced to continue alone, but he's not the only one with problems. Each member of the group had landed somewhere different, One in the grasp of Shinya, another in the waiting arms of the Guardian. To reach his friends again, Sora must fight his way to them, and find the strength inside that he didn't know he had.

* * *

"HEY SORA!!" Sora blanched as Anna leapt onto his back. He was somehow used to her random forced piggy backs. He got them after school every day anyhow.

"Anna, leave the poor bloke alone!" Huffed Nathaniel next to them. Sora laughed.

"How was school you two?"

"Eh, can't complain. Mr. Hubbard was a pain as always." Anna complained. Sora laughed. He then looked up into the sky of the world known as Elder Town. It had been two weeks now. He had to get a move on. He looked down and sighed, muttering Kairi's name. It was tearing him up inside not knowing if she was safe.

"Sora? You okay?" Anna asked, leaning in way to close for Sora's comfort level.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Well, you just muttered the name Kairi. Who's that?" Sora didn't answer, he looked away, and the silence dragged on, interrupted only by the chatter and laughter of the students around them when the school's Ghost Hunter was yelling something about the storage room being haunted.

"It's nothing, just a name that popped into my head." Sora said.

"Hey! maybe that's a good sign!" Anna squealed happily. Sora forced a cheerful smile onto his face.

"Yeah, maybe I'll remember more, huh?" Sora had put up a front of amnesia so no one would suspect he was not of their world. But just the way he acted sometimes drew looks from even Anna and Nathaniel. He seemed to have picked up on 'court' behavior from hanging out around Donald and Goofy, yet had retained his classic laid-back personality. Once he had thought he'd been found out, when he'd sent a glare someone's way, and he had felt his hand tingling, the keyblade ready to appear if need be. Anna and Nathaniel both told him he had looked completely different, regal and dangerous.

The three split ways, Nathaniel going his own way, Sora following Anna. She lived close to the forest, so it was advantageous for Gurgi. Sora visited him every day with new treats for the creature to try. They formed a strong bond, and Sora had a feeling he'd be able to summon him at some point.

Today Sora had several cookies and a burger from the lunch line. He said goodbye to Anna and walked into the forest on the pretense of reading a book like he always did. He reached a tiny little hollow at the base of a tree the two had chosen, and knocked three times. Gurgi barreled out of the hole, squealing.

"Sora! I knew you'd come!!" He said happily.

"I come every day, goof." Sora said. He and Gurgi had exchanged stories, and the creature had also been separated from his friends. They had been trying to fight a 'Horned King' when their world had vanished.

"Gurgi saw a kitty today." Gurgi said proudly. Sora grinned.

"Really? What did it look like?"

"That!" And Gurgi pointed. Off in the distance was a cat, it was wandering along at a trot, a light jingle coming from it constantly.

Intrigued, Sora decided to follow, Gurgi latching onto his jacket. The pair followed the cat at a distance, both wondering at the cats strange behavior. Eventually, the cat stopped at a dead tree, and sat staring at it, mewing, tail twitching. Sora sighed and walked up to it.

"Silly cat, it's just a dead tree, nothing interesting." Sora said, smiling. He picked the cat up and pet its head. The cat looked at him with bright blue eyes, and mewed. It kicked it's feet trying to get away and the jingle caught Sora's attention again. He located it source, a golden bell tied to the cats hind left paw with a blood read ribbon. the cut was strange, as instead of the normal jingle bell cut, it was a strangely written number thirteen.

"Ouch!" Sora yanked his hand to his mouth, letting the cat drop, who hissed in anger from being dropped and from being picked up. Sora sucked at the cut, watching as the cat yet again took up his post. Glaring at it, Sora turned to go back.

He left Gurgi at their tree, and went into the house to bandage his hand.

Anna happened to walk by, an did a double take.

"What did you do?" She asked. Sora tugged at the bandage with his teeth.

"Got scratched by a cat." He said. "Weird thing too. Had a bell on it's paw."

"Huh, anyway, Nathaniel called, want to know if we want to go up to the art show tonight."

"Yeah, sure." He gave a knowing grin to Anna as she walked away. She had the biggest crush on Matt Smith, an extremely good artist in their school, only a year older than them too. That was another thing Sora was lying about... His age. It was convenient of him to look young, so he could apply for being 16, when he was really out of school for good.

The two met Nathaniel at his house, where they hitched a ride to the art show from his mother. Sora really enjoyed the active atmosphere, until Anna began to interrogate him on where he went every afternoon.

Sora went on to explain as he always did. He went for a walk. He just so happened to come across a cat today and got scratched when he tried to be friendly. By now they were where Anna had wanted to go all along. Matt Smiths works. Sora took one look at a painting of a cat, and he immediately froze on the spot.

"Sora? you okay?" Nathaniel asked.

"That's the same cat that scratched me today." Sora said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the bell was on the same paw and everything."

"What did you say?"

Sora suddenly found himself nose-to-nose with Matt Smith himself, his pine green eyes wide and penetrating, diving deep into Sora's.

"I said I got scratched by a cat that looked like the one in your painting today." Sora repeated. "Why?"

"Where did you see it?" Matt asked. Sora tried to distract himself from Matt's odd hair coloring. Half red, half white.

"Out in the woods behind Anna's house. I followed it to a dead tree."

"Dead tree?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Sweet, did it have any ghosts that you could tell?" Matt's eyes were sparkling now.

"Um...no... sorry."

"Damn.... They wont let me near the storage room, so I can't exercise that one...Ugh, I have SO much to do now!"

"But, for now, your new list of tasks will go unfinished, as you need to see out the Art show." All four flinched and looked behind Matt at the principle. Sora saw a flash of anger go through Matt's eyes before they were bouncing again.

"Sorry, I get eccentric."

"Funny, last year you would hypervenelate at the mere mention of the number 13."

"Is it last year, sir?" Matt asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow that had stayed stubbornly white.

"No, I don't suppose it is..." He said as he walked away. Matt turned to Sora, Anna and Nathaniel.

"I suggest you stay away from Ca- the cat. Okay?"

"Um..sure." Sora said. Why did Anna have a crush on this guy again? Matt gave him a penetrating glare before he walked away to speak with some new viewers.

"Okay, Anna, remind me WHY you like this dork?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow. Nathaniel scoffed.

"Vincent was much better all over."

"Oh, shush you two... leave me alone! You just don't understand him!!"

"No, but it would sure be interesting to know his past history." Sora mused. "Mr. Beangle said he used to freak out at the number 13."

"Well...before Vince died, he was sending me constant emails with their pictures and descriptions of things that happened. He mentioned a club he'd been in, that were trying to inconspicuously trying to help the cops out with the investigation of deaths that occurred every night." Nathaniel shuddered. You wouldn't want to see the pictures, every day they would diminish one by one, until Vince was gone." Anna hugged the german-emo kid.

"We love you Nathaniel.." She said. Sora rolled his eyes but had to agree. Nathaniel was easy to like.

"Well, what do you say to a bit of after school digging tomorrow?" He asked. Anna's eyes lit up. "I'll take that as a yes." Sora laughed.

* * *

Well... here we are!

chapter 4!!!! you CANNOT imagine how hyper I am at coming so far in this fan fiction!! lol

my Naruto one is coming along nicely as well, and I have a few more tucked in the back of my mind that I'm working the kinks out of.

Oh, by the way, Anna is shorter than Sora (if you can imagine that,. sorry Sora) has chin length brown hair, and likes to wear a black pea coat that's long enough to cover her skirt, and wears thigh high rainbow socks.

Nathanial is about two inches taller than Sora, with short black hair that is spiked up in the back, and hangs around his face in the front. He has those black, rectangular glasses so he has a rather sophisticated appearance when my friend draws him!! XD lol I'll post some pics, no worries.


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom hearts : Part 2: Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Five: Starting Over

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 2: Sora's nightmare has become reality when he wakes from the explosion. He is forced to continue alone, but he's not the only one with problems. Each member of the group had landed somewhere different, One in the grasp of Shinya, another in the waiting arms of the Guardian. To reach his friends again, Sora must fight his way to them,and find the strength inside that he didn't know he had.

* * *

"Hey Sora! Over here!" Anna called. Sora smacked his head.

"Anna...." He heard Nathanial hiss.

"At least we're in a sound proof room..." Sora smiled.

"GUYYYYYYYYYYYS!" Anna whined. Rolling his eyes, Sora joined Nathaniel in walking over to Anna who was bending over a large volume of old news papers. "It's Matt!" she squealed.

Sure enough it was, a picture of him, covered in blood, eyes wide with fright and shock, as he was led from a large tool shed, where people were just bringing out a bloody body bag.

"That's interesting...." Nathaniel muttered. The three read the news article, where much of Matt's psychological past was dug up. He'd been in an asylum for eight to ten years becuase of his severe phobia, then he'd come back to Elder Town. They continued to read on, shocked at all the information they had found. Slow news day for sure, it was all over exagerated.

"That's that then." Sora muttered. "Search over. But what made him turn a compleate 180?"

"Who cares?" Anna said. "He's a hero!!"

"What ever!" Nathaniel said, shoving her head. Sora laughed.

"Lets clean up and go look at that tree. I want a closer look." He said. Anna agreed heartily, and Nathaniel shrugged.

And so it was, that Sora was walking by Gurgi's tree ten minutes later, hoping the creature would stay hidden. He did, and Sora was able to breath a sigh of relief. The three walked thorugh the brush for awhile longer, talking animatedly. Their laughter echoed through the trees as the forest grew denser, and the birds grew more scarce.

By the time they reached the tree, there wasn't a living thing in sight. Anna shivered as she looked at it.

"Creepy..." She muttered. Sora nodded. He saw something dripping, but wasn't to sure he wanted to touch it. His hand was tingling again.

There was a tingling sound, and the three turned to see that cat Sora had seen the other day trotting up to the tree. It passed by, ignoring them, and sat in the same exact spot, it's tail twitching. Sora's hand was tingling stronger now, and he finally got the hint.

"Hey guys..." He muttered as he approached the tree, his back to Anna and Nathaniel.

"Yeah" They said at the same time.

"Would you be willing to sacrifice everything you had to save your world?"

"I s'pose, why?" Nathaniel shrugged.

"I never had amniesia. I've always remembered where i came from, what happened."

"Really? What?" Anna glomped Sora from behind, but he didn't budge.

"I don't belong here. I'm form another world. A world by the name Destiny Islands. It was there I recieved the Keyblade, and became the next Keyblade Master." Sora looked at his tingling hand. "Ever since then, I've been traveling form world to world, sealing it's heart and defeating villan after villan, and countless numbers of creatures called Heartless.

"It seems your world is under attack now. In danger of vanishing as my home once was."

"Sora, what are you talking about?" Nathaniel asked.

"I'm saying that i'm a ledgendary worrior, chosen by Kingdom Hearts to defend the worlds. I was with my friends when our most recent nemisis attacked, there was a huge explosion, and we got seperated as we tried to escape. I landed here, and I've been waiting for a sign to move. And here it is, this tree. My hand has been tingling ever since we approached it." Sora flung out his right hand, his back still turned to his friends. The Keyblade appeared in a flash of light, making Anna's eyes grow wide, and Nathaniel steped back a bit.

"Holy shit..." He muttered.

"You guys have quite a bit of potential, what do you say to fighting with me for a bit?" Sora grinned at them. Anna huged him.

"Of course, dummy!"

"Not a problem." Nathaniel grinned back. Sora's grin grew wider.

"Thanks guys." He turned to the tree, the spark of adventure back in his eyes. He reached up to touch the dripping liquid, and when he brought his hand away, he blanched. "Blood..."

"Eww. Why is the tree bleeding?"

"I don't wanna know. Lets go." Sora said. "We need to get you guys prepared. Heartless could attack at anytime." He turned and Anna dropped off of his back.

"You'll have to explain more of this to us as well." Nathaniel said, adjusting his glasses. "So we know what we're up against."

"That'll take all night." Sora laughed.

"We have all night." Nathaniel replied. "It's the weekend."

"Right, I'll explain as we train." Sora went silent as he thought. Gurgi had a nice stock of gummies, he was sure he could use them to make a few holographic enemies. He proceded to explain this to the other two, who walked insride with him, and by the time thy reached Gurgi's tree, Sora was trying to figure out who would do good at what.

Sora paused the conversation to knock on the trunk, and Gurgi came barreling out, making Sora laugh.

"Gurgi glad you came to see him today!" Gurgi squeeled. "Gurgi was afraid friend Sora had forgotten him!"

"I couldn't forget you, you know that." Sora grinned. "Anyway, i want you to meet Anna and Nathaniel. their my friends too." Gurgi looked over at the two, the hid behind Sora's shoulder. Anna giggled.

"He's so cute! what is he?"

"Dunno." Sora shrugged. "But he's the first person I ran into on this world. He was also seperated from his friends, and landed here. He's going to help us defeat the darkness, right buddy?" Sora looked over his shoulder at Gurgi.

"Uh huh! Gurgi shal beat the Heartless's little skulls in!"

"Violent aren't we?" Nathaniel remarked, cocking a hip. "Well, then, where are those, 'Gummi' pieces at?"

"Right, Gurgi, can you get your store out here? We need to build something." Sora placed Gurgi on the ground near the hole in the tree roots. Gurgi shot an uncertain look over his shoulder then darted into teh hole. Moments later, a huge number of brightly colored objects began to fly from the hole in a steady stream, creating a large pile.

Sora was estactic. He could build a ship too! The parts for a ship he tossed into one pile, and he started imeatietly on a training device, one for each of them.

The tiny ones that could fly were no problem, and they would be the easiest. He made two of these, then turned them on, Gurgi was still shoveling out the contents of his home.

"Okay guys, these will merely decipher what your skills are and hone them to an extent. I'll work on making more complicated training devices, okay?"

"Sure." Anna and Nathaniel said. Sora tossed them some bats tha Gurgi had scrounged from the local park so the two would have something to fight with. He then got to work building a tiny ship for three. Gurgi would help him out here, putting parts in places he couldn't reach. Sora smiled to himself, happy to be moving once more, glad Anna and Nathaniel were willing to help him.

* * *

Okay, here's a special two chapter update, hope you like them! because you'll have to wait a month for the next chapter. sorry. Winter semester at the college i go to starts tomorrow, and i have a lot of school and work, so i'll be typing a chapter a week for all four FF's i have at the moment, and updates will be moved from monday to saturday. Again, very sorry for the long wait and the even longer wait ahead ^^;

thankx for undersatnding^^


	6. Chapter 6

Kingdom hearts : Part 2: Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Six: The Headless, WHAT?

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

* * *

Part 2: Sora's nightmare has become reality when he wakes from the explosion. He is forced to continue alone, but he's not the only one with problems. Each member of the group had landed somewhere different, One in the grasp of Shinya, another in the waiting arms of the Guardian. To reach his friends again, Sora must fight his way to them,and find the strength inside that he didn't know he had.

* * *

"Sora! Wake up already!"

Sora rolled over in protest to Anna's yells. He'd been up late sending messages to anyone he knew that may be near. "Damnit Sora, GET UP!" Anna yelled, practicaly right next to his ear and yanking the blanket off of him, making Sora yell in surprise.

"Geeze, Anna, I was up late! Can't you cut me a break?"

"No! You shouldn't do that! Teach Gurgi to do it, then he can send them for you, he's half-nocturnal." Anna huffed. Sora shrugged and stretched, getting ready to dress in his street clothes. He wanted badly to wear his old clothes, the ones from the fairies, but he couldn't risk it. it was too strange a dress for this area. At some point yes, but not now.

"Nathaniel here?" He asked as he shrugged his shirt on.

"No, but he called, he's alomst here." Anna had her back turned to give Sora a bit of privacy. Her foot was tapping, and Sora could hear the slight tapping of the wand they had found for her as she smacked it into the opposite hand. Nathaniel was also a Sorcorer, and a powerful one at that. It was something else to hear him yelling spells in german. While Anna specialized in spells from healing to gravity, 'Gentle Spells' she called them, Nathaniel was more agressive. His favorite spell was the Fire series, and had honed them to perfection. There was a section of the woods now that were charred to cinders. It was to their luck that no one ever went so far into them, otherwise the damage would be all over the news.

The news! Sora spun around and flung down the hall, leaping over the couch in the living room to grab the romote and flick the television on. He sighed and colapsed into the cusions. Just in time. Anna came in, grummbling, as the doorbell rang. Nathaniel let himself in and the three watched with the upmost of intrest in the latest of the recent deaths. From the day after Sora had told Anna and Nathainel who he really was and up through that next week, there had been a series of deaths, one a day, each person beheaded.

The intersting thing was, there was no evidence besides that of large hoof-prints from a large horse and the missing head of the victim. This made it harder to identify them, whenever someone was reported missing, the fingerprints had to be pulled up. Every body was the same as well, one swing of a sword or axe to the neck. A clean wound. Sora was wraking his brain, trying to feel any heartless in the area, but none had surfaced. His only guess was that Shinya and Xemnas knew he was here, and they were trying to keep him from getting stronger before releasing this new terror on him and his comrades.

"So, are you sure this is a heartless?" Nathaniel asked, his dark glasses flashing. Sora nodded.

"Yes. All the evidence points that way." Sora stood and turned the TV off. "Lets go. Glad it's Saturday."

"Yeah, but Mom and Dad are gonna kill us when they find out where we go everyday." Anna mumbled.

"Well, if we're secretive enough, we'll be fine." Sora said. "Remember, I have several years of experience in this stufff."

"I think we're ready." Nathaniel said. " When can we fight this thing?"

"No clue." Sora muttered. "But we need to figure it out soon, before anyone else dies." Sora said. Anna and Nathaniel looked down.

"Yeah..." They muttered. Sora gave an encouraging smlie.

"C'mon! I have a feeling we'll be out for quite awhile!"

And he was never more right.

Sora, Anna, Nathaniel and Gurgi went exploring deep into the forest, well beyond the bloody tree, but never really noticed. They were talking happily of fighting the darkness, and sealing Elder Towns Heart. They never really noticed the sun going down, or the light fog that began to creep about their feet.

Soon after it became really dark, Anna began to shiver, and Sora brought out his jacket. They began to look around now, relizing how long they had been out.

"Crap. Mom and Dad are probobly freaking out right now." Anna said, still shivering. Nathaniel pulled out his cell phone.

"It's almost ten, i'll call my parents, let them know we got lost."

It was quite obvious to Sora and Anna that neither Nathaniel or Anna's parents were very happy. Nathaniel had to pull his cell phone away from his ear with a grimace.

"We're all fine, we just went for a walk and lost track of time." Nathaniel muttered into the phone. "Yes, I know. Uh huh. I will. We will. Don't worry, We'll be fine. Yeah, love you too." Nathaniel closed his phone and then rubbed his ear. "Ouch." He gave a lopsided smile to his friends. Sora burst out laughing.

"Glad I wasn't on the phone!" He said. Anna giggled too.

"Well, they want us to stay here, at least until the sun rises, so we can get home easier." NAthaniel said. They'll be sending out cops and dogs to find us."

"Well THATS not the most embarrassing thing ever." Sora huffed. "We don't NEED a search party! We have Gurgi!"

"Gurgi can find his way back to his tree!" The little creature said happily. Anna smiled and hugged him.

"We know! Gurgi is a good boy, huh?" Gurgi gave a happy giggle.

"Well, we may as well get comfortable." Nathaniel groaned. Sora nodded in agreement.

Hours later, all four were dozing. Anna, Nathaniel, and Gurgi all piled, one on top of the other, in Sora's lap.

Sora was gazing up through the trees at the stars, looking to find any more that may be vanishing. Just as he saw one vanish, the first since the explosion, heavy footfalls began to sound in rapid succesion, growing louder by the second. Sora stood slowly, shifting out from under the other three easily and without waking them.

As the sounds came closer, Sora relized they were not feet, they were hooves, and they belonged to a large horse. A VERY large horse, judging by the shadow now approaching. Sora summoned his keyblade, the aura of a heartless very strong now. He stepped in front of his sleeping friends, ready to fight.

But he froze as it came closer, the horse was charging at a reckless pace, and it's rider couldn't possibly know where they were going in the fog and dark that was surrounding them. Sora's eyes grew wide as he noticed that one vital item was missing, and then they were gone, the pounding hooves of the horse vanishing into the night. Sora fell on his butt, blue eyes still wide. Nathaniel blinked blearily and saw Sora.

"Whats up?" he asked with a yawn. "What was all that noise?"

"The heartless..." Sora muttered as Anna and Gurgi looked at him sleepily. " It's a headless Horsman..." it took a moment.

"A HEADLESS WHAT?????!!!!!!"

***--------***

lol. this chapter took what...two weeks to finish? this story does NOT like Sora!!! i was sooooo estatic about being able to focus entierly on Sora now, and then i get writers block. ugh.

sorry it took so long. lol. i hope other writers will understand. XD hopefully i get the next chapter up on time


	7. Chapter 7

Kingdom hearts : Part 2: Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Seven: Matthew Smith

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 2: Sora's nightmare has become reality when he wakes from the explosion. He is forced to continue alone, but he's not the only one with problems. Each member of the group had landed somewhere different, One in the grasp of Shinya, another in the waiting arms of the Guardian. To reach his friends again, Sora must fight his way to them, and find the strength inside that he didn't know he had.

* * *

When the sun did rise the next morning, Sora and the rest began the long walk back to town, Gurgi leading the way, ready to hide if the cops came by. Sure enough, half-an-hour later, the three humans were forced to hide their weapons, and Gurgi to shoot up a tree into it's topmost branches as there was a shout nearby. After they police caught up, it was only a matter of time before the three were being hurried to an ambulance back in town. They were in for a surprise, as Matthew Smith was seated there already. He gave them a grin and a peace sign.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked sheepishly. He was a bit worse for wear than they, as he had a bandage around his head and his right arm was wrapped up.

"What on earth happened to you?" Nathanial asked in shock. Matt laughed.

"Well, I kind of went looking for that tree, and got way, way lost." he said, then laughed some more. "Then I went and tripped down a steep ditch, and cut my head and arm."

"What a klutz…" Nathanial muttered as his and Anna's parents came around the vehicle. As the three teenagers were interrogated, scolded, and hugged by their parents/guardians, Sora couldn't help but notice that no one came for Matt, and the teen sat in a subdued silence, eventually packed off in the ambulance and to the hospital for further treatments after Sora and the others were deemed okay.

The look on Matt's face was unmistakable. Sora dwelled on it late into the night, slightly disturbed. It was the face of someone who had lost something, or even someone, close to him, and maybe even experienced a betrayal. His pine green eyes had held a haunting look of an old fear, but it was one the young man fought with all his heart and mind. And so it was, that Sora decided to talk to him when they returned to school.

But Matt wasn't in school two days later when Sora, Anna, and Nathanial went back. Nor was he present the next day, or the next. Sora grew more and more dejected everyday. He and the others couldn't go out to fight heartless, as they were being closely monitored. It really sucked. The key blade master hardly paid attention in class nearly a week later, tapping his pencil in aggravation. His face set into one of determination as he thought of something, the look in his eyes keeping others from asking questions. Anna and Nathaniel exchanged looks, but left him alone. It was a shock then, to see Sora walking away from them without a word after school. There was a different length to his stride, one he had picked up from being with Donald and Goofy. Since they had always served in a royal court, their habits had rubbed off on him, and only now did they take their full effect. Anna and Nathaniel looked at each other, then hurried after Sora, wondering what could be up.

***

Sora stood in silence in front of the Smith's house, drawn to his full height. He knew Matt was inside, wounded and scared. Without a word he walked to the door, and tried the bell. No answer. When knocking didn't work either, he brought out the key blade, making Anna and Nathanial gasp.

"Sora don't! What if someone sees?!" Nathanial snapped.

"You could get arrested!" Anna squealed in fright. Sora looked over his shoulder.

"He's hurt. Can't you feel it? There's something seriously wrong." He said, touching the door handle with the tip of the blade, opening the door with a soft click. He withdrew the blade and walked inside carefully, following the strange sensation he was getting. The three walked up the stairs and to the end of the hallway, to a room with the nameplate 'SAM' on it. Sora knocked once, then opened the door. Anna gasped at the sight.

There were pictures everywhere of kids around their age, some alone, some in groups. There was a large one with all fourteen, including Matt. Along with these pictures, there were pictures of who Sora recognized as Killer, each one menacing and lifelike, and every picture had an image of the black cat the Sora had met in the forest.

In the corner was Matt himself, and each one of these paintings had been done by him. Sora could tell this not only by picking out his tiny signatures, but the haunted aura that he shared with them. Sora carefully approached the teen, who had drawn his knees up to his chest, staring into oblivion in front of him. Sora kneeled, reaching out a hand carefully.

"…Matt… Matt, are you okay?" He asked. Slowly, life came back into Matt's eyes, and he looked up. It took a moment to register who they were, and his eyes widened in shock. He leapt up, slamming into the wall behind him.

"What ar-? how-? Yo-?"

"Matt, calm down! We're here to help you." Sora said. Matt slowly hung his head, starting to shake it, his two-tone mop of hair swinging back and forth.

"I couldn't save them, couldn't help her…let them die…"

"You didn't let anyone die, Matt!" Sora said sternly.

"…all my fault…my fault…didn't help…"

"Matt, what ever happened, it's not your fault!" Sora said, his voice rising, trying to break through to the distressed teen. This was worse than he thought. He should have come sooner, the darkness was slowly gripping Matt's heart again, only just after he had broken through again.

"Matt! Get a HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Sora said, shaking the other teen, glaring at him. The sharp movement seemed to work, snapping Matt back into reality.

"Shit, how'd you three get in here?"

"I'm really good at picking locks." Sora said. "What's wrong with you?" Matt sighed and looked around the room, touching a picture of a girl with long brown hair and the same type of bangs he had.

"Last year, when you were still in Jr. High, I came back from rehab for my phobia of the number 13 and Friday the 13th. It was a month after I returned that deaths in my new group of friends began occurring, one everyday, at 10:13 p.m." Matt took a deep breath, reliving the nightmare. "Soon, it was just me and the real killer, though I didn't know it at the time. Sam had taken a bullet for me the day prior, but he and I were determined to keep up our little patrols.

"That was how he got me trapped in that damn shed…" Matt's pupils were shrinking from remembering that night, the fear all to evident in his eyes. He looked like he had in the newspapers. "He almost got me. He was charging me down when I grabbed a pair of garden sheers and held them in front of me. He never even saw it." Matt covered his face, shaking as he took deep breaths to calm himself. Sora and the others exchanged sympathetic looks, Sora reaching out to comfort Matt. "Okay! Lets go to my room now!" Matt said, jumping up as if nothing had happened, giving the others mental whiplash. He led them out of the room and across the hall, showing them a room decked out with all kinds of ghost hunting gizmos.

"Go ahead, sit down." Matt said, indicating the bed and several mismatched chairs. "Ever since last October, I've been studying ghosts, and things like that. I'm pretty sure the killer was possessed, and I'm on it's tail. I caught a glimpse of this little book, real shabby one, in his school bag. Back then I thought nothing of it." Matt said, shifting through a box.

"So, you were looking at the tree for a clue, right?" Sora asked.

"Yep. Ah ha! Here they are!" Matt exclaimed happily. He turned, revealing a rather odd looking pair of goggles. He put them on, twisting the many knobs, looking at them.

"What on earth are you doing?" Nathaniel asked as Matt turned the device towards him. Matt whistled.

"Damn, you're one lucky dog. I've never seen a Fire Demon before."

"Uweeeh?!" Nathaniel jumped, looking around him.

"Dude, it's sweet looking. Anna…. Whoa. Never seen one of these either." Matt was now scribbling in a sketch book, and what he was looking at came out on the paper for the rest to see. The 'fire demon' seemed to be a large, flaming salamander, and Anna's was a cross between a dear and a horse, with 6 wings. Matt then turned on Sora, and actually fell off of his chair.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Sora asked. "What is it?"

"Damn, your's is one of legends, thought to have been sealed away centuries ago!" Matt started sketching feverishly. "It's a Phoenix. It's an extremely powerful sprit guide to have. Not to mention, it chooses it's human. There is a whole group of people that are born with out one, and they need to find it. They aren't uncommon and, unfortunately, I am one of them. There are at least two in three that are born without a familiar.

"Now there is a legend I've seen in the books, about the phoenix. It used to be a fairly common familiar, but somehow, someone found a way to kill them along with their human. Now, back then, Familiars could turn into humans, to blend in better. There was a man in those times, who fell in love with a woman he knew very well. He was like her, as in they had no familiar. Then one day, the woman came to meet the man as they usually did to hang out with friends, but she wasn't alone. The man beside her was obviously a Phoenix, with his golden yellow eyes and flaming red hair with golden tints. She had been chosen by one of the last, and the most powerful, yet no one knew that.

"As the days went by, it was obvious that the two were deeply in love, though one was human, the other a spirit, and the man's jealousy and hatred ate away at his heart. In secret, the spirit and woman married, and had two children. When the man found out, he attacked each phoenix he found, his rage rising each time the dead bird was not the one he searched for. The darkness in his heart, left unchecked without a familiar, swallowed him whole as he continued his rampage. The phoenix trapped him behind a door in the spirit world and locked it. He turned to the woman, who was good of heart, kind and gentle. He gave her a box, and inside it was the mans heart, crystallized. The woman nodded, and the phoenix vanished, having used up his strength. He was lost to the world after that, and never seen again.

"When the woman was old and on her deathbed, she gave clear instructions to her children. To her daughter, she was to protect the door to Kingdom Hearts, and to her son a great sword of power left behind by the phoenix to fight the darkness that had seeped into the world." Matt said as he finished the sketch. Sora looked at his right hand. It had been tingling the entire time Matt had told the story. "Of course, I think the legend has been a bit warped over the centuries, so it may not have happened exactly like that." Matt said, eying his work.

"S-Sora, do you think…" Anna asked. Matt looked up, a lopsided grin and clueless look on his face.

"Yeah. Thank you Matt. I…now know the origins of the heartless, and my Keyblade…" Sora said, summoning the blade. Matt jumped sky high. Sora grinned. "Wanna join?" He held out a hand to Matt, who had taken his goggles off. It took a moment for the shock to wear off, but with a grin, Matt took Sora's outstretched hand.

* * *

So there! this chapter is what inspired me to write The Legend Of Kingdom Hearts! And what Matt said was true, like all legends, this one is a bit warped, as you'll see if you ever read the affor mentioned fanfic. ^^I hope you do, there are hints of things in there that pertain to the plot and characters in this fanfic. wel, hope to see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Kingdom hearts : Part 2: Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Eight: Sealed and Revealed

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 2: Sora's nightmare has become reality when he wakes from the explosion. He is forced to continue alone, but he's not the only one with problems. Each member of the group had landed somewhere different, One in the grasp of Shinya, another in the waiting arms of the Guardian. To reach his friends again, Sora must fight his way to them, and find the strength inside that he didn't know he had.

* * *

After the episode at Matt's, Sora, Anna, and Nathanial spent more and more time either at the Ghost hunters house or in the park. When the summer break started a month later, the warm days usually found the teens in the park sitting in an old tree to big for the smaller children to climb. Sora could leap up to the branches easily, while the others struggled a bit. By now, Matt had been clued in on Sora's story, and was investigating it any chance he got, which meant he was now usually on his laptop. When ever he got a chance, Sora had his Keyblade out, staring at it intently, now knowing a Phoenix resided within.

It was on one such day, that Sora felt a thrill go through him, making him sit up from his reclined position on his favorite branch.

"What is it?" Matt asked, looking over from his own branch, alerting the other two.

"I dunno." Sora said. He looked around in confusion and growing excitement. "I just felt, exited all of a sudden…" All four teens looked down as the sound of a bell reached their ears. At the foot of the tree was the same black cat Matt kept drawing and the one Sora had seen. Sora glared down at it, moving into an attacking position.

"Will you go the hell away?!" Matt snapped at the feline. "Don't you have a more interesting master to follow now?"

"What do you mean by that?" Nathanial asked.

"He was the killers cat, always appeared at the death scenes. That bell around his hind paw hasn't been removed yet, and now he's appearing at the other scenes of death as well."

"It contains an evil aura…" Sora muttered. "I don't like it…"

"Is it a heartless?" Anna asked, watching the cat rub against the tree. Sora shook his head.

"Heartless don't leave tracks." He said, remembering what Riku had told him when all this had started. Matt threw a branch at the cat, making it hiss at him. "Those eyes are just too human…" Sora muttered. It was disturbing to see, but the ice blue eyes held much more intelligence than a normal cat should have.

"Figured it out?" Matt muttered. Sora, Anna, and Nathanial looked at Matt in surprise. "The previous killer sealed his soul in that cat. He took over it's body, possibly using a spell of longevity so that it wont pass away."

"Sick." Nathanial muttered. Sora nodded in agreement as the cat walked away. It paused several yards from the tree, and mewed at them.

"Let's follow." Sora muttered, leaping down from the branches easily. The rest followed at a slower pace, Matt shouldering his bag full of equipment. They spent the next several minutes following the cat along the streets, back to Anna's house. No one was home, so the four slipped into the woods with no problem. Sora called for Gurgi, who joined them quickly. Sora called his Keyblade, Anna and Nathanial their Staves, While Matt equipped himself with items to seal away angry spirits. He made up for not having a familiar by holding onto a range of defensive items and a massive skill range from archery to karate.

They reached the tree when dusk began to fall, Sora watching it in disgust as fresh blood from it's latest victim dripped down it. This killer, unlike the last, had no limitations. He went and destroyed anyone he didn't like, anyone in his way. Sora dropped into a defensive position as the roots of the tree began to move.

"Matt! We'll need light for this!" Sora said.

"Roger!" Matt saluted, and immediately sent spells he had learned on seals placed on nearby trees. He placed his goggles on top of his head, and his equipment belt around his waist, looking just a bit ridiculous.

The horseman burst from the trees roots in a spray of blood, making all but Sora flinch. The horse reared at the unexpected barrier, and backed towards the tree several paces, pawing the ground angrily. Sora watched it warily, trying to predict where the large horse would move next. He couldn't use the eyes of it's rider, seeing as it had none, so instead used it's hands and feet. A properly trained horse could be taught to move one way when kicked even though the reigns gave a different order.

The horseman paused for only a moment, before charging at the small group directly, Sora at the head. With years of battle experience, Sora dodge rolled, and slashed at the horses legs as he straightened out, satisfied when the horse screamed and lost it's balance, toppling it's rider. It got up alright, but limped to the side, unable to carry it's master who turned to Sora, drawing it's sword. Sora knew the action. It was after him.

"Get ready! This fight is staying here. It was ordered after me this time!" Sora told the others. They protested loudly, but Sora waved a hand. "Just fight like we trained!" he said. The Horseman moved at that moment, locking swords with Sora. He braced himself against a tree, waiting to use the leverage to knock the horseman backwards and down, to get a clear shot at the chest. Anna and Nathanial were now engaged with the horse, who, though unable to carry a rider, was trying to get at Sora. Matt was off to the side, throwing his seals whenever he got a clear shot. His goggles were down over his eyes now, directing Anna and Nathaniel when to use a certain attack when their familiars were ready.

"SORA!" Matt yelled. "SWING NOW!" Sora did as told, and felt a rush of air around him, sending his attacker further away than he thought he would have. He felt a weight settle on his right shoulder, and when he looked, he thought he saw the fuzzy outline of a large bird. The heat that seemed to come from this image warmed him, and he felt his strength rise.

"Help Anna and Nat!" Sora yelled to Matt. The horse seemed stronger than it's master, and Sora knew he cold finish it off with ease. Matt nodded an focused on that fight, While Sora and Gurgi went for the Horseman. While Sora clashed Swords again, Gurgi repeatedly bowled into the heartless, allowing Sora to hit it. With a fire spell, Sora finished it off, realizing there was more power to it than before, as his hands were tingling and the bird on his shoulder seemed to be humming. He then turned his sights on the horse, but watched as it fell to a fire spell and a sealing enchantment from Nathanial and Matt. The Ghost Hunter hurried over to seal the Horseman, and the small group watched as the ghostly images returned to their resting place.

"There's one thing missing." Matt said. "He wont stay there for long if he doesn't have his head."

"Right. Where do we look for that?" Sora asked.

"How about up here?" The four did as the sudden voice said, seeing a teen they had known from school sitting in the topmost branches of the bloody tree.

* * *

Hehehehehehe.... Ahhhhhhhhhh this thing is soooooo much fun! i'm a chapter slow, but i should have nine and ten up by saturday. I'm on spring break, so that means a week from boring college classes ^^ see how much of a life i DON'T have? i sped breack writing fanfictions XD anyway, hope you stick around for the next couple instalments!!


	9. Chapter 9

Kingdom hearts : Part 2: Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn Val

Chapter Nine: Final Fight

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 2: Sora's nightmare has become reality when he wakes from the explosion. He is forced to continue alone, but he's not the only one with problems. Each member of the group had landed somewhere different, One in the grasp of Shinya, another in the waiting arms of the Guardian. To reach his friends again, Sora must fight his way to them, and find the strength inside that he didn't know he had.

* * *

"STEWART!?" the group on the ground yelled in surprise, Matt being the only exception.

"Yup! Stewart Hammilton, at your service, or rather you're at MY disposal." The freckled teenager smirked.

"Stewart, I know you have Kay's book, give it to me, it'll be your death." Matt told the other teen. Stewart laughed.

"Yeah right! Why should I listen to a psycho ghost hunter?"

"He knows what he's talking about." Sora said, holding his Keyblade up in a defensive position.

"I hardly believe that." Stewart laughed again as he made his way down the tree. "And I was warned all about you. You wont be leaving this world alive." Sora swore inwardly at this, so Shinya HAD known he was here…

"Stewart! You hand that book over now!" Anna demanded. Stewart looked at her, obviously checking her out.

"You're kinda hot like that. You should stick with me."

"Shut up, you pig!" Nathanial snarled, sending a fire spell at Stewart.

"I'm not going to listen to a homo like you." He sneered. Nathanial growled again, his knuckles turning white he was gripping his staff so hard. "Too bad my predecessor took out your man, I would've enjoyed seeing you fall apart."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Nathanial yelled, but it was obvious Stewart had hit a nerve, and a painful memory.

"Don't you say another word!" Matt ground out.

"Oh ho! Seems I've hit a nerve!" Stewart cackled. "Were you dating the fag too?" Matt took careful aim and whipped a stone in Stewart's direction, succeeding in hitting his shoulder. Stewart cried out in pain and held his arm, glaring at Matt.

"Don't you dare imply that!" Matt snapped.

"You fool." Stewart growled. "You're all going down tonight!" He opened the sack that was hanging over his shoulder and withdrew a skull. This he held in his hand and lifted it as far as he could, bathing it in moonlight. He began to chant a spell, making Gurgi scramble onto Sora's shoulder and cower.

"It's scary, Sora…" He whispered. Sora nodded briefly, watching their surroundings carefully. Once Stewart finished his spell, the roots at the bottom of the tree began to move again, making everyone groan. Sora hurried over to Matt, and leaned close to the hunter.

"Matt, help Anna and Nathaniel, you three can handle the horse and rider perfectly fine. Gurgi and I will go for Stewart. The horseman needs his head to break the spell, right?"

"Good observation." Matt said, watching the bottom of the tree. " It's worth a shot. Be careful though,"

"I will." Sora broke off from the group a bit, him and Gurgi getting ready for the next fight.

The horseman broke from the tree roots once again in a spray of blood. Anna, Nathaniel, and Matt charged the newly summoned heartless, while Sora dodge-rolled around it and charged at Stewart.

"Gurgi! Go!" Sora said.

"Yes! Gurgi will do a good job!" Gurgi said happily, and dropped off of Sora's shoulder, vanishing into the night. Stewart had to dodge out of the way as Sora swung the blunt side of the Keyblade at him. He grabbed a stick, and used it to block the next swing. Sora hoped it wouldn't take long for Gurgi to complete his task, Sora didn't want to hurt Stewart, but the horseman was proving stronger than before, and it kept trying to reach him. Sora was surprised by the strength that the skinny Stewart held, as they were now immobilized, their arms shaking as they struggled to keep their weapons steady. Sora kept his eyes on Stewarts movements while he tried to keep part of his attention on the danger behind him.

Stewart froze suddenly as Sora saw the material of his jacket move, and then Gurgi was flying in the opposite direction.

"Gurgi! Gurgi are you okay?' Sora yelled in concern. The little creature nodded as he moved to his feet. Sora glared at Stewart, adding pressure to his advance.

"That was a smart move, but I'm to smart for you to try and trick me like that." Stewart smirked as he said this, matching Sora's strength again. Sora growled, glaring at Stewart. This strength was unnatural, he knew that much.

_It's a copy spell._

Sora almost faltered in his guard at the echoing voice. He kept his gaze on Stewart, although he really just want to do look around to see where the voice had come from.

_Use the power we share, Sora._

This time, the Keyblade Master saw tiny shimmers run up the blade of the key. It looked like a tiny fire.

"_Who are you?"_

_Your inner strength. I have been with you from the beginning, though you did not know how to summon me. Say the word, and I can help you._

"_My inner strength…" _Sora wondered. He thought for a second, then he nodded. He immediately felt something spread from his heart like wild fire. He was able to fling Stewart from him, grabbing for the bag slung over the other teens shoulder. Stewart saw Sora's plan, and grabbed for it also as Sora took a hold of the rope holding it shut.

The result was the bag flying towards the horseman, making the fight stop. Everyone stood panting for a few minutes, staring at the bag and at each other. Matt was finally the one to move for the bag and gently remove the skull from it. Sora watched in apprehension as Matt held the skull up to the horseman, who accepted it and placed it back onto his neck. Matt moved a way slowly, motioning for Sora to do the same. Sora left a frozen Stewart, glancing between him and the horseman.

What happened next took only a few seconds. The Horseman kicked the sides of the black stallion he was seated on, charging Stewart. Moments later, Sora froze in mid stride to get the other teen out of harms way, and the horseman's sword was plunged into Stewart's heart. Stewart looked up at the heartless, his eyes wide in shock, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Anna hid her face in Nathanial's shoulder, who in turn put his arm around her. Matt looked at Stewart sadly, his eyes saying 'I told you so.' Sora stood straight, his shoulders slumped, as he watched Stewart disintegrate into swirls of darkness. Yet another heartless was born. The horse man then returned to the trees roots, and Matt placed a seal on it.

"Lets go back." He said. Sora and Nathaniel nodded, and were led back by Gurgi.

;*;

Sora placed the last bag he had dared to pack into the back of the three man Gummi Ship he had be able to make. Gurgi sat in subdued silence at the base of his tree, watching the preparations quietly. Sora had told Anna's parents he was getting ready to move on, now that he was able. He told them he was leaving to see if anything outside of Elder Town could spark his memory. They had accepted this excuse, and Sora had switched back to the clothes the fairy godmothers had given him, feeling comfortable. He had not had any more conversations with the phoenix, although he wanted to.

"Sora!"

Sora turned, watching as Anna, Nathaniel, and Matt came running towards him. They all stopped, panting, before him.

"What is it you guys?" Sora asked.

"You're leaving now, aren't you?" Matt asked. Sora nodded, wondering what his friends could be up to. "Then we want to give you something." Anna stepped forward and held out her hands. In it was a keychain. It was a bell with the number thirteen carved into it instead of the usual holes bells had. When Sora shook it, it had an eerie ring to it.

"Wasn't this what the cat was wearing?" He asked. Matt shook his head.

"That's from all of us. We had the bell cut like that. Don't forget about us, okay?"

"I couldn't forget your guys if I tried." Sora grinned. Anna hugged Sora tightly, obviously trying not to cry.

"You go help your girlfriend, okay? She' probably really lonely without you." She said, acting like she was scolding him.

"I will." Sora laughed. He shook hands with Nathaniel and Matt, then held out his hand to Gurgi. The little creature came over slowly, and allowed himself to be picked up. "Have you packed?" Sora asked.

"Pack?" Gurgi tilted his head.

"You don't belong here anymore than me. Why should you have to stay as well?" Gurgi giggled, hugged Sora, and then ran down his hole. He emerged with holding little more than a small hat. "This is Fluters hat!" he said happily. "He would be mad if I didn't return it!"

"Okay." Sora grinned. Gurgi leapt onto his shoulder. "You three be careful, okay?"

"We will. And Sora…" Matt said. "The Phoenix, get to know him. Don't be afraid to fight beside him, okay?"

"I wont." Sora smiled. He entered the ship and the three still outside backed up. Inside, Sora gave them a thumbs up and a grin before the ship took off, sealing their last memory of his face.

"I'm gonna miss him…" Anna whispered sadly. Matt put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I know."

* * *

YES! Sora was in Elder Town for 9 freaking chapters! I REALLY didn't mean for that! But it came out AWESOME! I do feel kind of bad for killing Stewart like that, but… okay, never mind. I have no good excuse ^^; And yes, for those of you who read _The Legend of Kingdom Hearts_, Exodous is going to be in here a little... okay, maybe a lot. For those of you who did not, don't worry. Exodous is the name of the Phoenix who sealed himself inside the Keyblade when he died. In short, he's Sora's familiar. There are more characters from the _Legend of Kingdom Hearts _that I may bring into the main fic, but I'm still debating it. If you like the idea, tell me who you would like to see!

And again, thankx so much for continuing to read this story! I hope you will stay around to figure out what happens next!


	10. Chapter 10

Kingdom hearts : Part 2: Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn Terenkey

Chapter Ten: Shinya's Lair

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 2: Sora's nightmare has become reality when he wakes from the explosion. He is forced to continue alone, but he's not the only one with problems. Each member of the group had landed somewhere different, One in the grasp of Shinya, another in the waiting arms of the Guardian. To reach his friends again, Sora must fight his way to them, and find the strength inside that he didn't know he had.

* * *

Sora sighed and looked at his scanner again. No sign of any worlds for three days. The SBW (Space Between the Worlds) was darker than it used to be, and he saw more enemy ships than he wanted too. Hopefully his movements were invisible to Shinya, he couldn't face her and Zheonart on his own.

Gurgi was sound asleep in a tiny hammock Sora had fashioned out of an old sheet and a worn out shirt. He was wide awake with no one to talk too. He had thought about speaking to the phoenix, but he had forgone that idea as it was still a little odd to him. He gave the computer Matt had helped him set up in the ship a wary look. The Ghost Hunter had downloaded all sorts of information onto it, having built a massive hard drive for Sora to also enter any other information he came across. Sora had been using it as a journal, but hadn't been looking at any of the information. Perhaps now was as good a time as any…

Although there wasn't much he could do, Sora was interested in learning about the past, and the beginning of Kingdom Hearts. He hadn't been able to sleep since leaving Elder Town, his nerves were wired to tightly.

_Sora._

Sora jumped off of his seat, landing comically several feet from his chair. He had been so absorbed in the data on the computer that he had forgotten he was mentally linked to the Keyblade. He tried to ignore the warm laughter in his head, standing again.

_"Is that you, Keyblade?" It felt off to call the blade thus, but he didn't have anything else. _

_I suppose I should formerly introduce myself. _

_"Um, sure…"_

I, am Exodous, the Last of the phoenix's and part of the royal family. I may have died millennia ago, but I sealed myself here to aid my son in his fight against the darkness, and to ease my own guilty conscious. I am pleased to meet you. It is rare that I am able to speak to my holder.

_"You…You were the voice I heard!"_ Sora thought, remembering the voice that was there the first time he had taken the dive into his heart, and the one who had spoken to him when the Keyblade had first came to him.

_Yes._ Exodous chuckled. He seemed to be enjoying this immensely. _But as much as I would like to continue, you must wake your friend, and keep him quiet. We are approaching a world filled with an aura I recognize all to clearly._

_"Okay."_ Sora walked over to Gurgi and gently poked him awake. The little creature blearily agreed to stay silent and clung to Sora's jacket sleepily.

_"So, where is it that we are? This world isn't on my chart."_

_It wouldn't be. This is Shinya's lair._

_"You know who Shinya is?"_

_All to well, young master._

Sora looked ahead and out the window at the Phoenix's grim tone. He could see a hulk of a world behind what seemed to be a curtain of mist. He navigated the ship through the fog carefully, coming to a landing dock shortly. He cut the engines and looked up at the castle, shocked to see castle oblivion above him.

"This… Is odd."

_Have you seen this place before?_

_"Yes. My friends, Riku and Kairi, were here and in trouble last time we had to fight the darkness."_ Sora replied.

"Gurgi does not like this place.' Gurgi muttered, cowering down in Sora's hood. Sora smiled and patted Gurgi's head.

"I know, buddy."

_"Is Shinya here?"_

_Luckily, no. For whatever reason, there is no one here, besides several people below in the dungeons._

"Gurgi, one of the others may be here. Come on."

"Okay!" Gurgi said happily.

_Watch your step, there is no telling what may lay around every corner._ Sora felt the presence leave his mind, and was torn two different ways. One was relief, the other was uneasiness. He kept the Keyblade out as he crept down the halls. He could hear the activity of heartless on the upper floors, but for some reason he didn't run into anything here on the lower floors. He had never been this low in the castle so he his senses were on over drive. He had never been this apprehensive.

Sora gulped as he came upon the heavy wooden door that separated the gleaming hallways from what he was sure were dark and dingy passageways teeming with heartless. He was proven wrong yet again, as there were no ambushes at the door, and nothing in the stone pathways. Each door he passed was open, keeping him on his guard. The air was cool, and he began to feel the urge to shiver soon enough. Exodous helped out a bit here, flooding the Keyblade Masters body with warmth. Sora smiled gratefully and patted a cowering Gurgi's head.

Sora froze moments later as he heard what sounded like someone talking up ahead. He strained his ears, but he couldn't make anything out. Taking a chance, he crept along, the voices growing louder as he went.

"..et out of here soon. You need medical help man." Sora blanched as he heard Dylan's voice. Who was he talking too? There was a strained reply, the voice rising above no more than a whisper. Gurgi sat up though, able to hear.

"Sora, he's hurt bad!"

"One of them, at least." Sora whispered. He hurried along, coming across the only closed door. He could barely see inside, but he could see Dylan well enough. The werewolf froze, sniffing, then he looked over to the door, his visible eye widening before a grin spread on his face.

"Shit, Sora! How'd you get here?"

"A lot of work and a little bit of help. I'll fill you in later. How did you end up here?"

"Shinya nabbed me just before the worm exploded. Seems my transforming intrigued her. She's been trying to pull experiments, but between me not cooperating and Crookie biting, she hasn't been able to."

"Crookie?" Sora wondered for a moment. "SID!" Sora now knew who was injured, and he hurried to unlock the door, forgetting for a moment that he could use his blade as he yanked at the heavy chains. He was inside fast enough, seeing a, amazingly, still goggled Sid chained to a wall, a bit of dried blood by his mouth.

"He's been here longer than me, and beaten pretty badly, he can hardly breath." Dylan said. Sora nodded, releasing the locks and laying Sid on the floors carefully as Crookie started walking back and forth in small lines, watching his master in worry.

_"Help me, he can't die like this…"_ Sora thought, hoping the phoenix could do something. Exodous did. Sora could almost feel the smile on the phoenix's face.

_I would not let him die if I have the power to save him. Follow my instructions._ Sora nodded, and did as told. Dylan watched in fascination as his nose filled with a new sent, one of feathers and fire. He whined in concern, trying to see if what Sora was doing was helping Sid any.

Several minutes later, Sid was smiling a thanks, back to normal. Crookie leapt into Sid's arms, chirruping happily. Sora moved over to Dylan, and unlocked his chains as well.

"What happened to you?" Sora asked, concern flooding him again as he got a look at the side of Dylan's face.

"That woman has some claws. I'll warn you right now." Dylan said, letting Sora look at the right side of his face where it was swollen, scabbed, and most likely infected. He also still had the blood stains on his skin and clothes too. The cut reached from the corner of his eye and went all the way to the back of his jaw. Sora placed his hand over the wound and closed his eyes, uttering the words he was instructed too. Dylan felt relief wash over him and smiled.

"There'll still be a scar." Sora said as he finished.

"That's fine. Tell me later where you learned that, Iakkah'll want know. Speaking of which, she with you?"

"No." Sora shook his head. "I woke up alone in the woods outside a place called Elder Town and met Gurgi there. He's lost his world too."

"Damn, I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine.

"Hey you two, lets go." Sid called quietly. "Shinya may come along at any moment. I think I still know where they stashed my bike."

"Good, that'll get us all out easy." Dylan said. The five walked out of the dungeons, not bothering to be careful as there were no heartless. Sid led them up a flight of stone steps, instructing Crookie to look for his 'hearts.' The little heartless fairly skipped along at this order, his nose on the ground, in the air, shifting between being solid to being a flat spot on the floors or wall.

"We're heading up to the lower ground floors." Sid said as they came to some more stairs. "Time to be a little more cautious."

"Roger." Sora said.

"I'm going wolf." Dylan's voice was already raspy from the transformation. Sora and Sid nodded, and he collapsed into wolf form. He stretched, giving a happy whimper and a wag of his tail. Crookie vanished for awhile, leaving the Sid to guide the other three along the halls he could barely recall to where he thought his bike was. Sora stayed in constant contact with Exodous, beginning to feel more and more comfortable with the spirit speaking to him telepathically.

It was beginning to feel dangerous when a half hour had passed and the small group hadn't run into a single heartless. Crookie returned, tugging at Sid's clothes with a piece of his food in his mouth.

"I've been meaning to ask you Sid, what is that that Crookie eats if not actual hearts?" Sora asked as Crookie made himself comfortable on Dylan's back.

"Along the lines of rock candy. Not to sure myself. I found some in the cave I found him in, and I just threw things together. Almost blew my face up the first few tries, got it right eventually and was able to make it on the road." Sid let Dylan pass him, Crookie chattering, pointing out what way to go.

"Interesting…" Sora said, looking around. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"Sora. Something isn't right." Sid said. Sora saw the stiffness in the mailman's shoulders, and felt it in his own.

"I know what you mean." Sora said. Several minutes later, they reached a door where Crookie slid underneath to the other side. The little shadow opened it from that side, looking rather comical as he dangled from the doorknob that was four feet from the ground. Sid picked the shadow up and placed it on his shoulder, hurrying over to his bike. Sora remained with Dylan at the door, watching the hall. The two froze as Shinya and Zheonart round the corner. He swore violently.

'Sid! Hurry!" He nearly yelled as Dylan growled lowly and ran into the room to try and help Sid. The wolf's fur bristled as his lips curled, showing more teeth than Sora had ever seen on him. Sid kicked the gas pedal, with no results. Sora watched as Dylan's tail grew to twice it's normal size, each and every hair on his body standing on end as a screech of anger sounded from down the hall. Suddenly, Sora's body was no longer his own. The Keyblade was out and he was charging for the door as Sid continued to try and kick his bike to life. He skidded out past Dylan, making Shinya freeze as he took a defensive position. Anger grew in her eyes as did in Sora, though he knew it wasn't his anger, it was Exodous'.

"You!" She hissed. Sora glared, realizing something about himself must have changed, or she wouldn't be this angry. She was definitely not seeing him. Sora heard Sid's bike rev up, and felt Dylan vanish from his side, but he remained where he was. Shinya screeched in anger, and flew at Sora just as Sid came speeding out of the room. The mailman gabbed Sora's shirt collar, and tossed him on the back of the seat, making for very cramped seating. They sped underneath Shinya's claws, heading for the doors Sora had come in.

"Go left!" Sora yelled, hearing Dylan growl behind him, Shinya was still in close pursuit. They came across the doors, now swarming with heartless. Sora flung out the Keyblade, and uttered a spell he had never learned before. A burst of fire ran from his hand, down the shaft of the blade, and hit the doors with a roar.

"I must say, where ever you were, you gained a few handy tricks there, Sora." Sid said.

"I gained a very handy friend." Sora corrected, uttering another spell that opened to door to the gummi ship, so that they could ride in at full speed. Sora leapt off of the small bike as Sid and Dylan shut the door while Gurgi and Sora started the ship.

_Place your hands on the engine, Sora!_

_"Why?"_

_You will not clear the harbor in time to avoid the Shadows. _

_"R-right."_ Sora did as told, uttering a spell the phoenix had known. There was a loud roar from the rear of the ship, and they rocketed off at a speed Sora had never been at before.

_"Thank you"_

_Not a problem._

"Okay, Sora. What is going on with you?" Dylan asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Sora answered. "While I was in Elder Town, the place I woke up in, I discovered a phoenix residing in the Keyblade. In the legend I looked up, it says he was the last, and sealed the bringer of darkness behind the doors of darkness. _Where Riku and the king Killingly went._ He died from the struggle though and sealed his soul into the Keyblade."

"Wait, aren't phoenix's supposed to rise from their ashes?" Dylan asked.

"A phoenix can rise again however he wishes." Sid said. "This one obviously chose to stay behind in the form of a weapon to help the future fighters against darkness. He possibly knew it wouldn't stay defeated forever."

"That's exactly it." Sora said. "How do you know so much?" Sid only smiled and sat back on his bike.

"I should go and inform King Mickey of these happenings. I should have a letter for you soon." Sid said with a trace of a bow. Crookie chirruped happily and sat on his masters shoulder as Sid turned the bike on again, and vanished through the now open door that Sora had let down. He turned his bike for Disney Castle, smiling a little.

"He will want to know that Father has shown his face once more."

* * *

Now, what could Sid be talking about I wonder? if you haven't read The Legend of Kingdom Hearts (check out my profile) then you won't exactly get whats going on. if you can't wait, go and read it!!! Raziel, if you don't get this i'm gonna kick you into next week. Ah, here we go, ice-cream induced sugar rush see you all next time XD


	11. Chapter 11

Kingdom hearts : Part 2: Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn Terenkey

Chapter 11: Ahsayuni

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 2: Sora's nightmare has become reality when he wakes from the explosion. He is forced to continue alone, but he's not the only one with problems. Each member of the group had landed somewhere different, One in the grasp of Shinya, another in the waiting arms of the Guardian. To reach his friends again, Sora must fight his way to them, and find the strength inside that he didn't know he had.

* * *

(Ahsayuni is pronounced Ah-sa-you- ni.)

"Okay, so what exactly is going on?" Dylan asked, finishing off his large lunch. Sora hadn't felt much like eating recently, and since Dylan hadn't had a proper meal for weeks, Sora let him have most of his food.

"Well, while I was in Elder Town, I met up with two kids who had familiars. They decided to help me in protecting their world, and we set out to kill the heartless that was running around and killing everyone.

"After a while, I met a kid who had no familiar, but he made up for it in spell casting powers. When we were hanging out at his house one day, he decided to see if we had familiars, and saw that mine was a Phoenix.

"At first, I could only feel his power. Then, later in the fight with the heartless, he spoke to me. I've been talking to him ever since. His name is Exodous."

"So he helped you heal Sid and I?" Dylan asked. "Your scent changed while you were doing it."

"Yeah." Sora nodded, looking out the front window at the ever changing colors of the SBW. "I think he took control of my body for a bit when Shinya appeared. Something about me changed, or she wouldn't have been that angry. She looked like she was about to claw out my eyes." Sora muttered the last bit, confused. Dylan scratched behind his ear, thinking back. He remembered Sora's scent changing again, and sought out a few other differences.

"I…I think your hair may have changed, gone a bit redder. But your eyes definitely did, they turned to molten gold, almost…" Dylan said, his eyes narrowing. "If he can control your body, is it a good idea to stay in contact with him?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "In all the years I've been with the blade, it hasn't let me down once. Besides, Shinya would have us for sure right now if not for him."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me to place my hands above the engine, we wouldn't have cleared the world in time to escape her. That thrust we got was from him." Sora said. Dylan blinked, then smiled.

"Alright, maybe I'm just being overly cautious. Nice to meet you, Exodous."

"He says it's nice to meet you too. Seems a bit exited too."

"Well he better be!" Dylan laughed, waving his hands a moment later to show that he was kidding. "Anyway, we gotta be near a new world soon, we've been drifting for days."

"I'm sure we are, But the radar doesn't show anything."

"_Do you know if we are somewhere close to a world?"_

……………

"_Exodous?"_

"Hey Sora, what's wrong?"

"Exodous isn't responding…" Sora said. He tried to call the Keyblade, and it appeared. "That's even stranger."

There was a lurch, sending the three inhabitants of the ship sprawling across the floor, Gurgi squawking in fright. Sora grabbed the tiny creature and held him, trying to regain his feet.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Dylan asked as Sora hurried to the scanner, his blue eyes searching for some hint as to what had happened.

"No idea." Sora said. "It doesn't look like it was an enemy ship, haven't seen one of those in days, so I think the only other possibility is that we're close to another world."

"I don't see it though." Dylan said, peering out the window."

"We may not be supposed too." Sora said. "There are many secret places."

"But our friends may be there And I'm really worried about Iakkah!"

"I know, I'm worried about them too." Sora said, sitting in his seat. How did one enter a secret world? He didn't know, but he prayed that they would be let in. They needed to see what was there, be it good or bad.

"Hey Sora, check it out!" Dylan exclaimed, making Sora jump out of his seat.

There, just before them, was a vast, glowing woods. The three trunks were glowing the most, and were white, while the leaves were a pale green that calmed Sora immediately. They landed easily, and carefully stepped out of the ship to look around. All around them, the glow seemed to reach out to them, and cure their aches, and a song echoed in their ears, beckoning them to find it. Both Dylan and Sora knew it wasn't the best idea to find the source of said song, but couldn't help themselves anyway. They spent who knew how long walking through the woods, looking at the plant life, relaxing further if it was at all possible to do so.

After what felt like an hour of walking, the three happened by a small pool, the water so clear it looked as if it wasn't even there. The only indication that it was, was a woman sitting on the bank with long creamy blonde hair that had streaks of red and gold in it and sparkling green eyes, reaching underneath for a large blue mushroom. There seemed to be an abundance of these closer to the bottom, which was quite a ways down and their glow was turning the water blue itself. It was definitely water, judging by the ripples her hand created, but her arm was dry when she withdrew it. She placed the mushroom in her bag, and turned to the three.

"Hello there." She smiled. "May I ask for your help?"

"Uh…S-sure." Sora said, taken off guard at her sudden question. Her voice was like bells it was so sweet.

"Could you go to the bottom of this pool, and pick the largest mushroom you can find? I find that swimming is a rather awkward task for myself." Sora looked at Dylan, who shrugged. Sora walked over to the pool and dove in without a second thought, drawing on his years of living in a tropical environment with miles of beach to swim on. He swam easy enough, looking around carefully, comparing sizes. He could hold his breath for a long time, so he wasn't in a rush. The water just didn't _feel_ like water. He found the right mushroom, grabbed it, and swam back to the surface, shaking water droplets out of his hair. He clambered out of the pool, surprised he was as dry as he had been before he entered the pool. He handed the mushroom to the woman who smiled.

"What is that?" Sora asked, pointing to the pool. "It isn't really water, is it?"

"No. It is light, in liquid form. These trees are light, in solid form. Some mornings, there is a mist, and that is light in gaseous form." Dylan whistled.

"Damn. This world is nothing BUT light! Every last inch of it then. So if this is solid light, does that mean, Kingdom Hearts is near?" Dylan asked Sora in a hushed tone. Sora shrugged.

"Most likely."

"Come, have some tea with me." the woman said. "I am Ahsayuni, and the only one inhabiting these woods, and I do not have guests often, the last was a very long time ago, I'm not to sure how long though."

"So, you're ageless, in a way?" Sora asked.

"I am." Ahsayuni smiled, and began to lead the way through the woods. The three followed, Gurgi looking around with high interest.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Dylan asked. "Other people? Or are we the first you've seen since your last visit?"

"Oh no, I have seen several people. The first two, Shinya had captured three years ago, two nobodies, both kind at heart, so I gave them theirs back. The next, I discovered incomplete hearts, so I nurtured them back to heath." As the woman talked, Sora remembered what Roxas, Namine, Axel, and Mikka had been talking about. THIS woman had helped them! "And more recently, a young woman. She was so distressed about this entire thing, but she has had no means of leaving this world to find her friends."

"WHAT!" Dylan shouted, freezing. Sora, Gurgi, and the woman stopped, looking at him. "What's she look like? Does she have black hair and wings?"

"Well, she does have black hair, but the wings…"

"Where? Where is she?" Dylan asked. Ahsayuni smiled.

"This way. She is most eager to see you." She walked off, Dylan hot on her heels. Sora watched them uneasily. How the woman had mentioned Iakkah's wings, had him thinking back to when he had woken up in the woods in Elder Town.

Had Iakkah lost her wings?

* * *

Wow, i haven't updated inforever, i blame college XD

sooooo sorry ^^; i'll try and update sooner, i'm taking the summer off so i should be able too ^^

hope you liked this chapter, Iakkah will be in the next one, and you'll learn what happened.

see you then!

Cauryn.


	12. Chapter 12

Kingdom hearts : Part 2: Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn Terenkey

Chapter 12: A Sound Yet to be Heard

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 2: Sora's nightmare has become reality when he wakes from the explosion. He is forced to continue alone, but he's not the only one with problems. Each member of the group had landed somewhere different, One in the grasp of Shinya, another in the waiting arms of the Guardian. To reach his friends again, Sora must fight his way to them, and find the strength inside that he didn't know he had.

* * *

Sora and Dylan followed Ahsayuni closely, Sora taking in the sights of the forest, trying not to think to hard on the nagging suspicion that was poking him in the back of the brain, while Dylan was trying not to demand that they move faster. He had not seen Iakkah for weeks, months even, and he was eager to make sure his friend was alright.

The small group made it to a squat little tree, that had been hollowed out, with windows and a door carved into the living bark. Curtains hung over these, giving the illusion of the home being sealed off.

"Iakkah! Where are you dear? Your friends have come!" Ahsayuni called, placing her basket near the door. There was a moment of silence, before there were pounding footsteps, and then, before Sora could blink, Dylan was laying flat out on the ground, Iakkah hugging him tightly.

Wait, was she crying?

Sora shook his head, Iakkah had only ever made a sound when she was extremely distressed, the last time had been an unearthly cry when Dylan had been captured. It had given him chills. Either way, he didn't dwell on this for too long, as his suspicion was proved right. Her tiny black wings were gone, nowhere to be found. He didn't have long to swell on this either, when he heard something he had never hear before.

Iakkah's voice.

"Dylan! Oh Dylan I'm so glad you're okay!" Iakkah sobbed, burying her face into the werewolves neck. Dylan's ears had appeared in his confusion. It took him a few minutes longer to realize she was missing one (technically two) important feature.

"Iakkah, what happened to you? Your talking!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Yup! Ahsayuni healed me!" Iakkah exclaimed happily. Dylan sat up, rubbing her back where he hadn't been able to before. "Wait, where are your wings?" Iakkah froze, hugging Dylan as her eyes began to tear up. Sora knelt beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened? It didn't hurt you, did it?"

"N-no, not physically." Iakkah said, looking down. "Come on, follow me." Iakkah said, standing, brushing off her pants. She was still wearing the same ones she had before, albeit better kept than Dylan's. Dylan and Sora shared an uneasy glance, and followed her to another strange pool, where she sat, dangling her legs in the water.

"You feel okay now?" Dylan asked with a whine as he and Sora sat on either side of her. Iakkah nodded.

"Well, I'm going to explain to Sora…" She said. "You know that I am a Rauvian, an air-born healer. We are born with wings, tiny at first, like mine. They don't work properly, and there are several things that can happen.

"The first is if a Rauvian experiences a point of extreme joy and happiness. This triggers their wings to grow to full size. However, this can only be a significant point in time.

"The second can happen at any time, when a Rauvian experiences a point of extreme sorrow or grief. This makes them loose their wings, but if they experience that extreme joy, their wings come back at full size."

"So, what happened?" Sora asked, hoping her sadness didn't dwell too deep. Iakkah looked away, tilting her head towards the rippling surface of the pool.

"It…it was Riku…"

"Wait, RIKU!?" Sora asked, shocked. "_My_ Riku? _My_ best friend?"

"Yes. He followed me when Dylan was captured, and held onto my wrist. I don't think either of us knew weather or not he was going to try to stop me from following or if he was going to help me, but once the worm exploded, I blacked out.

"When I came too, we were in a room with moving colored lights on the walls and floor and ceiling. I…I'm sure you know, t-that I have strong feelings for him…" Iakkah said, tilting her head some more.

"Yeah, it was kinda hard to miss." He said with a smile, laughing a bit.

"W-well, I told him there, how I felt, a-and he refused me." Iakkah said, wringing her hands, looking like she was about to cry. Dylan snarled, his still present wolf ears laying flat.

"I'll punch his face in, damn it…"

"Oh please don't!" Iakkah said frantically, looking up suddenly. "I-I know why he did it, it isn't like, we would have been able to stay together after this was all over. But, I don't think he meant what he said. It seemed to pain him a great deal, more so than it should have. And when he opened a door to the darkness, and I didn't follow for my sorrow, he tried to get back to me. He looked, scared…" Iakkah muttered, staring back at the ponds surface. Sora joined her, sighing. Of course Riku would have been scared, having to face the darkness alone again. But was what she was saying true? Could Riku have also fallen in love? With someone of another world no less? He couldn't handle anymore stress!

"Fate is a weird thing, isn't it?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Well, Riku, he…" Sora sighed, nothing had ever been revealed about Riku's time alone in the first war. "When all this happened for the first time five years ago, He took the path of darkness to escape our worlds destruction, he was so eager to leave.

"He fell into darkness, and we nearly lost him forever. It's funny, how he may have fallen in love with someone of another world, putting so much more stress on himself. It's liable he feels so guilty about this, his previous fall into darkness and his actions during that time, the fact he still has darkness inside him, and his lack of sleep, that is wearing his nerves down so much, he may just fall again."

"You think that's funny?" Dylan asked, looking slightly horrified.

"In a…weird way." Sora said, smiling wryly. "It's unfair that such a kind person should go through everything he has." Sora said, joining Iakkah in placing his feet into the pool, feeling himself relax from the contact. Iakkah swung her legs thoughtfully, gazing at the ripples her movements made.

"Is it possible to banish the darkness in someone's heart?" she asked. Sora nodded.

"It is. But that person needs to find their light, that's really the only way. But I know, Riku has been looking long and hard for his light." Sora smiled at Iakkah, making her blush.

"Do you think I may be it? His light I mean." Iakkah asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"Without a doubt. I've seen the way he looks at you." Sora grinned. He had been paying close attention to his friend towards the end of their time together. He had been moaning in his sleep more and more, his nightmares getting worse and worse every night, his loving looks and actions towards Iakkah more frequent every day.

"I'm going to help him then, weather or not I really am his light. I'm want to save him."

"Then maybe you'll be able to do what I wasn't." Sora smiled.

* * *

okay, a bit shorter than normal, but i think that's okay ^^

and yes, Iakkah can talk now! yay ^^ and yes, she finally admits to liking riku, though riku is still being stubborn. *shakes fist at Riku*

hope you'll stick around for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Kingdom hearts : Part 2: Rising Dreams

By: Cauryn Terenkey

Chapter 13:

I do not own any Disney or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Part 2: Sora's nightmare has become reality when he wakes from the explosion. He is forced to continue alone, but he's not the only one with problems. Each member of the group had landed somewhere different, One in the grasp of Shinya, another in the waiting arms of the Guardian. To reach his friends again, Sora must fight his way to them, and find the strength inside that he didn't know he had.

* * *

Iakkah didn't talk as much the second day, so Sora left her and Dylan alone, glad they had met up again. He wandered the woods, in no particular direction, thinking.

"Keyblade Master."

"Hmm?" Sora turned to see Ahsayuni beside a tree, her usual basket empty. "Oh, just call me Sora." Ahsayuni smiled.

"Very well, Sora."

"Yes?"

"I think I know what you are looking for. But only you and I can see it, I have asked the other three to remain at the house."

"Um…Okay." Sora said, confused. Ahsayuni beckoned with her hand, and began to walk off, deeper into the woods. Sora followed watching as the trees grew bigger and closer together. Ahsayuni said nothing on their way, so Sora didn't either. It was relaxing though, and Sora didn't mind. He paused though, as he passed a part of the woods that was darker than the rest.

"Uh, hey Ahsayuni, what happened there?" He asked, looking at the battle scarred landscape. Ahsayuni sighed sadly.

"It is where a great battle against the darkness took place, when the world was still in one piece. It is also where that darkness was sealed away for the first time."

"Wait, I thought this world was made up of light!" Sora said, looking after Ahsayuni as she began to walk again.

"Every light, must cast a shadow." was her simple answer, and Sora couldn't get another word out of her. He sighed and followed in silence for about 15 more minutes. "It's just around the bend, here…" Ahsayuni said, stepping over a fallen tree. Sora followed, careful not to step on the tiny plant growths that were using the dead tree as nutrients, and froze in shock.

Before him stood a massive tree, so tall he couldn't see the top, so wide he was sure several average sized mansions could fit inside. There was a large double door carved into the trunk, and on it, seemingly sealing it off from the rest of the world, was the image of a Phoenix with silver markings instead of gold.

Sora felt a twinge of sadness, and wondered who this had been.

"_Was this your body, Exodous?"_

_No, it was a dear friend of mine. _The Phoenix replied sadly. Sora frowned, looking up at the large bird.

"This is Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Keyblade Master." Ahsayuni said, touching the door carefully. Sora gazed at the tree in awe, blown away by the fact he was actually able to see it.

"Is it really?"

"Yes, you are only the third Bearer to have seen this place." Ahsayuni smiled. Sora looked up at the tree, thinking.

"For a place with so much light, why do I feel so sad when I look at it?" He asked. Ahsayuni sighed.

"Many lives were spent and many tears were shed during the time of it's construction." Ahsayuni said. "It was a very troubling time, the beginning of Kingdom Hearts…"

"Can you tell me about it?" Sora asked. Ahsayuni smiled, and sat down, indicating Sora do so as well.

"It all began many, many years ago, when the world was whole, and everyone lived in peace. There was a man and a woman who were very close friends. The man loved the woman, but she did not love him in the same way. This became apparent over time, as she came to love the phoenix that chose her as his human.

"The woman and Phoenix married, and the man lived on in silence, bottling up his grief, sorrow, anger, and hate. Then, one day he couldn't handle it anymore, He ripped the one thing causing these conflicting emotions from him, creating such a mass amount of darkness, that it swallowed his body, mind, and most of his soul.

"The part that was not swallowed, was his love for the woman, and his wish for her and his friend to be happy. The Phoenix collected the heart, and ordered the construction of Kingdom Hearts, so that the man could rest in peace, safe from the darkness.

"However, this manifestation of darkness, Shinya, would not stop. It succumbed to the desire of all heartless, and even though it was intelligent, it still sought the heart it lost. Many died, and when Shinya came close to finding Kingdom Hearts, the Phoenix of the world came to fight and stop it. The one married to the woman was the only one left alive in the end, and he sealed Shinya away, promising it would never find Kingdom Hearts no matter how close it was.

"The Phoenix then journeyed home, to his family. He died on the beach after giving a gift and instruction to everyone he held dear. He sealed his soul into a blade he created, and there he has resided, the true form of the Keyblade." Ahsayuni fell silent, and Sora could feel the resonating sorrow of the Phoenix in his head.

"Such a sad story." Sora said, looking towards the top of Kingdom Hearts. "What happened to that mans heart?"

"It still resides within." She said. Sora tilted his head, feeling drawn to the tree, yet he didn't dare get close.

"Wait, you said he died on a beach?"

"Yes."

"_Exodous, did you live in the Destiny Islands?"_

_Yes, Sora…I did…_ Exodous said sadly. _It was the only place my family and I could have any type of freedom._

"_What do you mean?"_

…_nothing…_

Sora sighed and didn't press the subject. He turned to Ahsayuni and smiled. "Thank you, for showing me Kingdom Hearts. I have waited a long time to see it."

"You're welcome, Sora Keyblade Mater. May the light guide you in your quest."

"Same to you. I suppose we should get going now."

"If that is what you wish. I will lead you back to the house." Ahsayuni turned from the massive tree and headed back to her small home. Sora turned to look at the Phoenix on the door again before he hurried to follow the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, not much happening here.

not much to say, either, only that if you still don't get whats goning on, then either wait, or go read the legened of kingdom hearts on my stories list.


End file.
